True colours
by GloryDinosaur
Summary: Romeo is devastated after his one true love doesn't love him but maybe he just needs to see the true colours of people instead of just the artificial beauty. Rated M for sexual refrences and possible swearing.


R+J

-Hey guys, I don't own Romeo and Juliet, it belongs to the great William Shakespeare, so in this due to the fact I don't speak Elizabethan and I most likely won't stick to the plot the whole way through it is set in a modern time.-

Chapter one- Beauty and the geek,

Romeo's point of view

I sat at Rosaline's on her couch playing my Gameboy colour. While everyone around me danced and sang the latest releases. I was a grade-a geek. Rosaline was my best friend. We'd known each other since nursery. We were in high school now. And even though she was beautiful, popular and most people just tolerated me because I was Rosaline's best friend and that was that. Rosaline was tall with long blonde hair that skimmed her hips and huge brown eyes that held unknown depths. She always smelled of roses. She always smiled with her perfect white teeth. She was the girl every teenage boy dreamt when he had that all-consuming dream that soaked your sheets at the midnight hour.

Slowly the party started to die down. Everyone left towards home the last people too drunk to move off the floor till Rose was stood on the living room floor picking up the empty bottles of Budweiser and breezers. She sighed and stood up, staring at me.

"Yo Romeo, you gonna get off your bony ass and help me?" I would do anything for Rose so I jumped up and quickly started to pick up the glass bottles off the floor. Trying to prove to her I would be good boyfriend material. I was tall, but extremely skinny. Rose called me a beanpole. I had brown hair that always flopped in my eyes. My eyes were bright green. My face however was covered in acne. It was horrible. My lips were also too big for my face and don't even get me started on my nose. So basically I had not a chance with a girl like Rose. I was more suited to the other geeks. I suppose though I loved Rose. So no other girl would ever feel the same.

I looked over at her, standing on the floor texting her latest boyfriend Benvolio. Who also happened to be my Dad's cousin's grandson? Something distant like that. So he called me 'cuz every time he saw me and banged my head, even though I was taller. But anyhow. No worries. I am Romeo nothing ever annoys me. Apart from my distant cousin. Benvolio or Benny for short as he demanded. She started again, and then stopped two seconds later to text. By the time she had finished I had tidied the whole room.

I walked over from where I was standing by the TV and stood right in front of her. I needed her to know how I felt. I needed her to feel my heart. I needed to hold her. Feel her soft lips upon my own. I needed her to fulfill my deepest darkest desires.

"Romeo, thanks for cleaning up." She smiled sweetly at me and wrapped her arms around me softly.

"It's okay Rose, I didn't mind only took me like ten minutes." I grinned hugging her back. She leant up because even though she was about Five foot seven I was still six foot three. She gently kissed my lips and I kissed her back. It wasn't the fireworks like I had imagined but maybe that was just what came later on in the kisses. I grinned as the kiss deepened and she pulled me upstairs.

I woke up the next morning in Rose's bed and I grinned as she lay curled up hugging her knees, her long blonde hair hit her knees and she slowly woke up as I sat up in my bed and stretched.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled at her. "I need to tell you something beautiful."

She looked at me and slowly turned her head and her nostrils fell as her jaw dropped.

"Shit, Romeo!" Her tone was harsh. Not quite what I expected and she grabbed at her sheets covering herself.

"Rose? I just wanted to say I love you." I blurted it out at her and I expected her warm arms to fly around me but instead she stood up grabbing at a pair of grey sweats.

"Romeo…I don't love you…last night was a mistake." She pulled a sport bra and a blue wife beater on and bit her full pink lip. "I was drunk and it was an accident…your my best friend, I love you like I would a brother Romeo."

I stood up and slowly pulled my boxers and jeans on. I grabbed at my black t-shirt. I ruffled my hair a couple times. Did she really just…Rosaline didn't love me. The girl I had been trying to not love in a romantic way for sixteen years since our mothers had forced each other practically to be best friends. Didn't care for me in that way… Shit. I had no hope now. I was done for. The only girl I would ever love didn't love me in that way. I was vaguely aware she was still talking her mouth moved up and down and she still made noise it just wasn't registering in my brain.

"Romeo, I love Benny. Not you. I'm sorry but you can't tell anything about what happened here last night okay?" she slowly pulled her hair into one of those doughnut things and I had to try not to cry. If I cried it would be game over. Game set match. I would end up doing something very stupid then. I picked up my phone and pocketed it. Pulled my Pac-man belt through the loops and buckled it.

"It's okay Rose, I was only joking. I feel the same; I don't love Benny though like I feel the same you're like my sister. Last night really shouldn't have happened. I didn't wear a condom."

"It's fine I'm on the pill Romeo, maybe you should leave now. I'm glad you see it my way." She actually looked happier at the thought of me leaving than anything else. Bitch. No I couldn't think of her like that. I loved her too much.

"Bye Rose, I know where the door is. I'll see you later." She grimaced but I think she meant to smile.

"I'll text you Romeo." She nodded and picked up her flashing blackberry. I may as well go jump of the village bridge but I'd probably just kill Dad's beloved mussel farm.

I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what she was saying. Any ties between us were over. Sixteen years of friendship. Kaput, down the toilet they went. I guess I should hang with my clique more. I wouldn't bother her anymore.

-Please be awesome and review for me! :D-


End file.
